Ask Us Interactive Fanfiction
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: Ever had a question you wanted to ask the characters from Across The Universe? Nows your chance! Ask us anything, anything at all.
1. Chapter 1

Session One

**Session One**

So, have you ever had a question for one of our favourite characters in Across The Universe? Well, now's your chance. They're all here to answer your questions.

This, is in SCRIPT format, mostly because I can't imagine it being any other way.

Ask away, my friends. Ask away.

Missy: So, today we have our lovely characters to answer your questions. Jude,

Jude: (waves) Hi everyone.

Missy: Lucy.

Lucy: (waves) Hello!

Missy: Max.

Max: (winks) Hey.

Missy: And of course, everyone else that you might have questions for. Just leave your questions and we will do the best to answer them, right?

Lucy: Right.

Jude: (beams at Lucy)

Max: Yup.

Max: So what do we do now?

Missy: Wait for questions.

Max: Can't we do something while we're wating?

Missy: uh, sure Max.

Max: Sweet. (stands up)

Lucy: Max!! Be back for the questions!!

Max: Yeah, yeah.

Missy: well, send 'em in.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy: Hello everyone, we have some new questions!!

Max: Ooh, how many fans want to kiss me?

Me: … uhm, none yet, Max.

Max: (surprised look) Oh.

Everyone: (laughs quietly)

Max: You knock it off.

Me: Let's just get these questions done, lets?

Lucy: Lets.

Missy: Alright, the first one we have is this:

_Mine is for... everyone._

So, if you were to switch body parts with any one of your friends, which  
would it be and why?  
_From Maddiecake._

Missy: (laughs) guys? What do you think?

Everyone: (slight awkward moment)

Prudence: I like Lucy's hair...

Lucy: Thanks, Prudence. I like your hair too.

Max: Well, I like everything of mine quite fine. But I kind of like Jude's head. If that counts.

Jude: (grins) Thanks, mate.

Sadie: Well, I don't really know. Does anyone have green eyes?

Lucy: Oh, I do.

Sadie: Well then I want your eyes, honey. Green fits with the style. The sound.

Jojo: I thought purple did.

Sadie: So does green.

Max: Jude, you go.

Jude: (shifts around in his seat) Oh, me? Uhm… I guess that I like Max's arms.

Lucy: (laughs) His _arms? _Why his arms?

Jude: (blushes) well, you know, he plays golf. He has good co-ordination, and strong arms, and… you know…

Missy: And you know he has strong arms?

Jude: … Well, yeah.

Missy: How.

Lucy: (smiles) Yeah, Jude. Tell us.

Jude: (blushes again) He got me in a headlock one time.

Max: (laughs)

Missy: How did that happen?

Max: (laughing dies down) Well, sometimes people hallucinate on drugs, sometimes people do weird things. Me and Jude wrestle.

Jude: (blushes madly) Not like, for real or anything.

Max: Oh yeah. Not for real. Just… _pretend. _(laughs again)

Missy: Alright, guys. You cut it out and get on to the next question, okay?

Jude: That's a good idea.

Missy: Alright. Here we are:

_ok So mines for Jude.  
Jude, What about Lucy do you like?_

Missy: And that one is from 'GothicFirePrincess'.

Lucy: (smiles) Yeah, Jude, what _do_ you like about me?

Jude: (smiles back) Well, when I first met Lucy, she didn't introduce herself right away. She ran over and hugged her brother, and paid no attention to me. She didn't even notice me until Max introduced us. (sighs) Lucy was just different from all the other girls, you know? She dosent care about looks, or about money… She cares about world peace and revolutions. Those things just stick out in a person, you know? And she's just so beautiful… Her hair, her eyes…

Max: coughCORNY!cough

Lucy: Hey. I thought it was sweet.

Jude: (grins)

Max: (whispers) You're getting some tonight.

Lucy: (punches his arm) Hey! (laughs)

Max: Well, he probably is. (rubs arm). You punch better then Jude.

Everyone (but Jude): (laughs)

Missy: Well, that's all for now. (laughing a bit) Send in your questions, alright?

Max: Yeah, we just sit around here all day.

Lucy: Okay, say bye!

Sadie: Bye!!

Prudence: See ya!!

Jude & Max: (waves)


	3. Chapter 3

Missy: Woaaaahhh, THREE chapters in ONE day!!

Max: What? We have to stay here more then one day?

Missy: (laughs) However long the questions keep coming, bud.

Max: … seriously?

Missy: Seriously.

Max: Well then, lets answer all of the questions that anyone would want to ask us.

Missy: That's the spirit. First question is from 'Busteded.'

first, to Max. Don't worry i'm sure many fans want to kiss you. I know many  
who would.

this one goes to Lucy  
what was going though your mind when when you first got to NY and you were at  
Sadie's show, especially about what Prudence said about having slept with both  
Jude AND your brother?  
oh

don't mean to make Prudence sound like a slut.

Prudence: (blushes)

Max: Fans? Sweet! And ladies, feel free to come over anytime.

Missy: Uhm, Max? You're on a screen.

Max: Wh—SHIT!

Missy: So, Lucy.

Lucy: Well… I was mostly concerned for my brother as soon as we walked in the place. There were just people drinking, and smoking… The whole place kinda smelt like pot. And then when Prudence kind of said it I got a _really_ bad first impression. I thought she was joking. Were you joking, Pru?

Prudence: (blushes, looks the other way) Uh… yeah… joking… that's it.

Lucy: And Jude too, I mean.. I knew he had a girlfriend in Liverpool, and now one in New York, along with Prudence… I mean, you just looked like you were sleeping with everyone!

Jude: (blushes)

Lucy: Is sex that important? Jeez. How often do guys think about sex?

Max: (shoving chips in his mouth) Every 15 minutes. At least.

Lucy: (rolls eyes) For perverts like you.

Max: No, straight up.

Missy: OH-KAY!! NEXT QUESTION. This one is from… 'Darling Julie.'

weirdest place you ever had sex and with whom?

And

what's your favorite food?

Missy: More sex talk. HA!

Everyone: (blushes)

Missy: So how are we going to work this? Go in a circle or something?

Max: (laughs) Shure. I'll go first. The weirdest place I have had sex is in a train. With Prudence. (laughs)

Prudence: (covers her face) Oh my God, Max.

Max: (laughs, shoves more food in his mouth) Yup. A train.

Prudence: Max, I don't even know why, you're such an—

Missy: Okay!! How about you Jude? Spill the beans.

Jude: (blushes) Well… uh… there was this girl, back in Liverpool…

Lucy: (leans forward)

Jude: (looks at Lucy) … She thought it would be… uhm… _romantic _to have… uh… _sex _in my… uh… mother's bedroom.

Lucy: Really.

Jude: It was nothing, really. She left the next morning anyways…

Lucy: Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know…

Max: Aw, he's just milkin' yeah.

Lucy: (blushes) What?

Max: (eats more chips) nothin'.

Missy: Prudence? You got one?

Prudence: (shakes head furiously, biting fingers)

Missy: (laughs) alright. How about you, Sadie? Jojo?

Sadie: (smiles) Well, there was that time on the roof.

Jojo: (smiles back)

Max: You did it on the _roof?_ And I didn't know about it?

Lucy: Sh!! Max, you're such a pervert!

Max: Wh—They—GAH!

Missy: Favourite foods, people. Come on.

Max: Cap'n Crunch. Yum. (grabs a box from my imaginary shelf and sticks his hand in)

Missy: Ew, Max. Where have your hands been?

Max: Hey, it's a good flavouring on your cereal, you'll learn to love it.

Missy: Ew.

Jude and Lucy: Strawberries!! (look at eachother and smile)

Max: ew, does this have to be filled with corny moments? God. Pru, whats yours?

Prudence: Oh… I kind of like popcorn. Especially with butter. If you put too much on it makes a _huge _mess!! (laughs) It's a fun food. So I like it!

Sadie: I like honey, does that count as a food?

Missy: I don't think so. I think you have to be able to like, eat it. Not just spread it on things.

Sadie: I can eat honey with a spoon, sugar.

Missy: (stares for a moment, shudders)

Jojo: Anything that I can get, man. We're lucky to have food.

Lucy: Oh my GOD, I KNOW!! It's so unfair!!

Missy: Oh, okay.. I know we have huge issues going on in the world, but I really need to get the last questions done so I can sleep easily tonight, ok?

Lucy: But—

Missy: Okay?

Lucy: Okay.

Missy: From Frankie and Avery.

For Jude and Max: Hm, what exactly is going on between you two? I mean, the  
undercurrents are there, but do they mean anything? Cuz, you know, Max is the  
only one who uses Judey as a nickname for Jude?

Max: (spits cap'n crunch all over the floor)

Missy: Ew, Max.

Max: What is that supposed to mean… that me and Jude are… (scrunches up face) No offense, Jude, but I've seen your altogether and I wasn't impressed!

Jude: Ha-ha.

Max: (relaxes a bit) I call Jude… erm… _Judey,_ simply because… uhm…

Jude: We're mates.

Max: (exhales) Yeah. Mates. _Just _mates.

Lucy: Wait a second… did they say I was a 'undercurrent?'

Jude: (places hand on Lucy's leg) (whispers something in her ear)

Max: What you whispering about over there?

Lucy: (blushes, covers her mouth) Nothing.

Max: Hey, now, wait a second. We didn't hear yours Lucy.

Lucy: What?

Max: Where was the weirdest place you had sex and with who? Tell us!

Lucy: (shakes head)

Max: Come ON.

Lucy: You already know with who.

Max: Oh? Do I?

Lucy: Yeah.

Jude: Who?

Lucy: You!

Max: Wh—ME?

Lucy and Jude: NO!!

Max: Oh my God, don't freak me out like that.

Lucy: With Jude…

Jude: (smiles a little) With me?

Max: (scrunches up his face) Him? What, a room? A room with paintings? Underwater?

Lucy: … well… yeah.

Max: Huh?

Lucy: Underwater.

Max: LAME.

Lucy: Oh, you be quiet.

Missy: So, that's about it for this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write some more by morning, right guys?

Max: Right. Girls, send your love. (winks)

Missy: (rolls eyes) Bye!

Everyone: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Session Four

**Session Four**

Missy: Okay, I got THREE more questions, and then you guys can go to sleep. But when I get back from guitar lessons, its BACK TO THE REVIEWERS!

Max: Who's sending over their love today?

Missy: Well… Let's see. This ones from 'dizzyizzy123'.

Hi, um this one's for Prudence:  
How did you and Rita meet?  
and...  
Who's better in bed: Max or Jude?

Prudence: Oh… (smiles) Rita? Hm… Me and Rita were friends before, I think. We didn't realize this until a month ago, actually (laughs). But we kind of met at the Mister Kite show. We were both watching, and then we both wanted to perform. Mr. Kite, he is a very nice man, he is. He agreed to let us perform and train us for free. He really just wanted to add on to his show. (giggles) It was so much fun!!

Max: Oh yeah.

Prudence: (reads next question, blushes) Oh, god… Well… uhm… They both have their different qualities, I guess.

Max: That's obviously me.

Prudence: Well…

Max: It IS me, isn't it?

Prudence: Jude was the one who kept talking.

Everyone: (cracks up)

Prudence: Well he did!

Max: (laughs) what did he have to say?

Prudence: Mostly… 'I never do this, Pru.' 'I hardly know you'. I had to say shut up more than once.

Everyone: (laughs again)

Jude: (blushes)

Max: And how was it with me, Pru?

Prudence: (grins) It was fine.

Max: It was better than fine. I'm delicious. I'm _MAXALICIOUS!!_

Everyone: (laughs)

Max: Okay, okay… next question.

Missy: Alright.. Lets see here…This ones from 'MolltheDoll'.

This one is for everyone:

If you won the lottery, what you spend it on. (Trips, a house, etc..)

PS - Many kisses sent to Max!

Max: Yes! I knew there were some good ones out there. Right back at ya, sweet'eart.

Missy: Max, answer the question.

Max: Hm? Oh. Yeah, right. The question. Ok. Uhm… the lottery… Wow. Uh, I would have to say… a new car, for sure. Or at least get my old one fixed up.

Prudence: I would buy a whole beach!! (spreads out arms) Just for me and my friends!! Wouldn't that be so _wonderful?_

Jojo: With lottery money, I could probably get that new Martin D 45 with abalone inlay.

Sadie: (places a hand on his knee) It's a guitar he's had his eye on.

Jude: I would buy Lucy a big house, and not a crappy little apartment. And she could have a great garden, and a pond.

Lucy: (smiles at Jude) I would probably donate most of it away. I mean, who really needs all that money?

Everyone: (blushes in selfishness)

Missy: Well. Sadie?

Sadie: Despite the huge temptation of giving to the less-lucky, I'm going to have to say I would love to travel the world. A world tour… How fabulous would that be? We could be _world_ famous. I would be a _real_ star.

Everyone: You ARE a real star, Sadie!

Sadie: Aw, thanks guys.

Missy: One more, one more… This ones from 'xxKayla Katastrophe'.

First off, I can't stop laughing this is great!

Second, yes Max you have fans (points to self) myself being included. :)

and Finaly, to everyone...

What is the worst thing you have ever done?

Max: Those girls just cant get enough of me, can they?

Missy: I don't blame them. (slaps hands over mouth)

Max: What?

Missy: NOTHING! ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Max: Dropped out of college. (quietly)

Lucy: I didn't go to college. (looks away)

Jude: Got into drugs.

Prudence: I was untrue to myself. Many times.

Jojo: I watched someone being killed and did nothing about it.

Sadie: I was so oblivious to the world around me, and I couldn't focus on anything important.

Missy: Woah guys, that's deep. You wanna talk—

Everyone: NO!

Missy: Oh, okay. I thought maybe…

Everyone: We DON'T want to talk!

Missy: Well. Uhm. Maybe a good nights sleep will do us all good.

Max: (whispers something in Prudence's ear)

Prudence: No.

Max: (sits back, looking disappointed.)

Me: Uh, okay! Say bye everyone!!

Everyone: Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Missy: Hey guys

Missy: Hey guys!!

Everyone: Hey.

Missy: Guess what came in the mail today?

Max: Bills.

Missy: …. uh, no. MORE QUESTIONS!!

Prudence: Oh! I kind of like these!

Missy: GOOD! Because they keep coming in!! So we must answer!!

Max: In united forces we stand, ready to answer your questions, no matter what the risk!

Missy: Hardy-har-har. Lets read 'em, kay?

Max: OH-kay.

Missy: This is from 'Evita The Kavita.'

I love this!! It's so funny!  
Questions: First off, kisses to Max! This first one is for everyone: What  
were your most embarrassing moments? The second one is more serious: Max, what  
are your reflections on the war? p.s. If any of you guys are single at the  
moment... clears throat I...might be available...

Max: These girls are AWESOME.

Jude: My most embarrassing moment was… hm… Oh! I know. One time, Lucy said that when I kissed her I was using too much tongue.

Max: (bursts out laughing) Man, I _know!!_ I've seen you two… It's like you're eating her face.

Jude: (blushes mad red)

Lucy: Oh, you be quiet. I think you're great.

Jude: (smiles)

Lucy: Now.

Max: (laughs a bit)

Missy: What about you, Max? What's your most embarrassing moment?

Max: (chews finger nails) Hmmm…. Well, this one time, I was making out with Emily, and Lucy walked in. Then Emily was so embarrassed, she slapped me and spread rumours around the school that I was… uh…

Lucy: (points) homosexual.

Max: Uh… yeah, That.

Everyone: (laughs)

Jude: Well, mate, that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

Max: Hey now. Don't make it weird. (blushes)

Sadie: My most embarrassing moment is best left forgotten.

Jojo: I agree. If its what I think it is.

Max: Oh, is it that time at your concert, when Jojo started repeating things and then ruined the concert and humiliated you in front of hundreds of people?

Lucy: (jabs Max in the side)

Sadie: (shifts around in her seat) Well, yeah.

Jojo: (looks down)

Lucy: Well. My most embarrassing moment was at school. I had a _huge _crush on this guy named Andy in grade four, right? I was so in love… I wrote imaginary letters from him to me in my desk. They had hearts with out names in them and everything. And when it was time to leave, all of them spilled out on the ground and he saw them!

…silence

Max: Uh, lame.

Lucy: And there was that time when Max walked in my room and I was sitting there on my bed naked with Jude…

Max: Ha-ha. I remember that. Jude looked more embarrassed than you. His hands were all over you when I walked in there.

Jude: (blushes again)

Lucy: Hey! (laughs)

Missy: Ha-ha. Max, your reflections on the war?

Max: Reflections? Like in the mirror?

Missy: (smacks head)

Max: Oh, I think I get it now. Uh… I learned a lot from the war.. I know that you can't really hold on to something forever, and everything passes. Through that war, I had so much fear, and hope all messed up into one sick feeling… Other than that I learned to serve the contry, and all that, blah blah blah. Sometimes I get nightmares… Just remembering. But I feel better about it now. I'm feeling fine.

Missy: Wow, a serious answer from Max.

Max: I'm single. Visit me any time, gorgeous. (winks)

Lucy: Max, you perv. Is that all you think about?

Max: We went over this. Go back a few clicks. You go and read it again.

Missy: Next question!! This is from 'Dark Cascade'.

First...great story..loved!  
two questions(if ya dont mind)  
first is for Jojo...  
Who was that little boy in the coffin at the funeral?

and then Max  
What would your favorite job be?

send Max 10 kisses!

Jojo: Well. (sighs) He wasn't my son, if that's what everyone thinks… Where I grew up, everyone was really close. We had to depend on eachother, you know? Watch eachothers backs. His mother left him at our doorstep a long time ago. 15 years ago. He grew up like a brother to me, along with a lot of his friends. We were just close, you know? Despite the age difference. He was one of my best friends.

Lucy: Awwww!!

Jojo: (nods)

Max: Any for me?

Lucy: Read 'em, lazy.

Max: AAARRRGHHH. (reads) Oh, good. Uh…. my favorite job. Lets see… You know, I've secretly wanted to be a male stripper. (breaks into laughter)

Everyone: (laughs along)

Max: Actually, no, not really. Ha. Uh… I kind of like cabdriving, actually. I meet a lot of people… Some are stiffed ass business guys, and some are hot chicks who take a liking in me. I feel like I'm part of the community. It's better then staying home all the time. Or school even. (scoffs)

Missy: You're missing something, Max.

Max: What?

Missy: Read the last part.

Max: Why? (reads) Ah-hah, these girls are really awesome! (grins) I got 'em all, sweetie.

Missy: Alright, this ones from LucyxInxThexSky :

This one is for Max:

So what were you implying by saying "Everything below the neck works fine"?  
You mean..EVERYTHING? blushes

Max: _Everythin'_ babe.

Lucy: Pervert.

Max: What else am I supposed to say? No?

Lucy: Max, be quiet.

Max: My ears were ringing the first week. My eyes were kinda fuzzy. Luckily it was all temporarily. So, technically, I didn't mean anything sexual when I said it. (Pauses) unless you want me to.

Missy: OH-kay!! Hey Jude, Prudence, you got anything to say? You didn't get much in this chap.

Jude: Uh… hey everyone. I like these questions… Well, most of them… The ones that don't make me sound like a complete… uh…

Max: Dork.

Jude: Uh… Yeah. I guess that. I mean… (laughs) don't I get any kisses?

Max: (laughs) I don't think so, bud.

Lucy: You get some from me. (kisses Jude on the cheek)

Jude: (turns red, smiles)

Prudence: Well. I like them too!! So keep asking them!! It's so much fun hanging out with you guys!! (smiles)

Max: Aw, thanks Pru.

Missy: Alright, those are all the questions for today! Guess what I am going to do?

Jude: What?

Missy: Practice counting.

Everyone: (silence)

Missy: Cards. I count cards.

Everyone: (more silence)

Missy: OH-KAY THEN!! Send 'em in!! Say bye everyone!

Everyone: (waves)


	6. Chapter 6

Missy: Guess what

Missy: Guess what.

Max: You learned to count?

Missy: erm… not quite yet.

Max: What?

Missy: MORE QUESTIONS!!

Max: How many kisses today, ladies?

Lucy: (rolls eyes)

Missy: Okay, lets get this over with, I need to sleep tonight, and the questions just keep coming in!!

This one is from 'PunkRockGirl.'

To answer Jude's question,  
Of course you would get kisses, but no one wants to get into a fight with  
lucy.

Speaking of fights - if you could see anyone in the world (living or dead)  
duke it out, who would it be.

Equal hugs and kisses for all!

Max: Yeah, Lucy can pack a punch. Better than Jude.

Jude and Lucy: (punches Max)

Max: Oww… Jeez, it was just a joke. (Slumps in chair)

Missy: Questions!!

Max: Hm? Oh. Right. (reads) Daniel and Jude. (laughs) How insane would that be?

Lucy: (turns red) Don't talk about him.

Max: I'm only telling the truth, little sis.

Lucy: I don't want _anyone_ to fight.

Jude: I wont stand for any fights either.

Lucy: (smiles at Jude)

Max: (stares) Uh… EW. Next question.

Missy: Hmm…. Lets see…. Well, this one is just kisses for you, Max. (throws over letter)

Max: Mm, mm. Lovin' it.

Missy: Lets see… This is from 'John Lennons muse…'

okay first i absolutely love this story

First a kiss to Max, and a french kiss followed by wild hot sex for Jude from  
me. Oh yeah I have to ask questions not think about my perverted dreams about  
jude feeney...  
NEWAZS...  
okay so, besides your respected other (ex. Jude instead of Lucy, Sadie  
instead of Jojo) who have you fantasized about?

and not to leave him out Max, have you ever had a homosexual encounter in  
this time of free love?

and Prudence, what's your favorite color?

Jude: Oh. Well. Uh… Thanks. I guess.

Lucy: (nudges Jude's arm)

Jude: Uh, but… uh… nevermind.

Max: Hey, I would have taken the sex.

Lucy: (rolls eyes) You would have. Perv.

Max: Well?

Missy: Guys, answer the—

Everyone: QUESTIONS! WE KNOW!

Missy: … Well!!

Sadie: Well… You know that there's nobody but you, babe. (looks at Jojo affectionately) But… before you, I kind of pictured myself with you, Max.

Max: (goggled eyes) Wh-what?!

Sadie: (nods)

Max: You're shittin' me.

Sadie: Definitely not now, though.

Jojo: (smiles)

Max: (sulks, still goggle eyed)

Sadie: Once you've tasted your true love, there's no going back.

Everyone: Aw.

Missy: How about you, Jude?

Jude: (shifts around nervously) Well, I have seen a lot of girls, other than Lucy…

Lucy: (quickly glares)

Jude: Not like they mean anything, of course.. Uh, but.. I remember thinking one night with… Prudence.

Max: (bursts out laughing) Too bad, brother. She said I'm better in bed!!

Jude: (blushes)

Jude: And in lack of better words then Sadie's and Jojo's… Lucy's the only one.

Lucy: Aw. (kisses Jude)

Jude: (lightens up majorly)

Missy: Lucy? Yours?

Lucy: Oh! Uhm… Well… A long time ago, before Max went to Princeton, he had this friend. His name was Caleb. This was before Daniel. Or anyone for that matter. I just always pictured us together. And when Daniel died… I kind of went back to picturing us together. And then, I fell in love. (smiles at Jude)

Jude: (beams back)

Missy: Okay, Max, have you ever had a homosexual encounter in this time of free love?

Max: This one has trouble written all over it. Uh, I'm going to have to say nothing past a hand job. And that was when I was _MAJORLY_, UTTERLY, drunk or high out of my mind.

Everyone: (slightly cracks up)

Max: People do weird things. Like wrestle.

Lucy: (cough) wrestle tongues? (cough)

Max: Oh, ha, ha.

Missy: Alright, break it up. Prudence. Your favourite colour?

Prudence: Oh, I like all of the colours. But… my favourite, I'm going to have to say either purple or blue. They're very… friendly colours. Orange and red and yellow are sharp ones.

Missy: … I like orange. ANYWAYS. This is from 'Juliet.'

This one's for Jude:

Have you ever thought of having a family (yes, that means kids) with Lucy?

Max's turn:

Ever thought about having kids yourself?

Love you all- Juliet

Jude: A family? A family… Well, I've been really busy lately, I haven't really thought about that. Of course I want a family… You know, kids to take to soccer practice, or dance, or whatever. I always kind of wanted to be a dad.

Lucy: If we were to have a family though, I would highly consider adoption. For the health risk, and the chaos of raising it.

Jude: (looking quite embarrassed) Oh, yeah. I guess. Yeah.

Missy: Max.

Max: What.

Missy: Kids?

Max: Oh. Uhm… I think that being a bachelor is a lot of fun. Meeting new girls without having to worry about another girl seeing. But eventually, I suppose, I might have to stop living the highlife. A kid might just bring me down from that. I know I look like the kind of guy that would do a shitty job of raising a kid, but I would love a son one day. Or a daughter. Dosent matter. But not now. Later. _Much_ later.

Missy: Lots of people out there are willing to have your babies, Max.

Max: Wh—

Missy: Alright! That's all the time we have for tonight, your questions keep me young people!! Send em in!

Max: What did you mean? Who?

Missy: Oh-kay, say bye everyone!!

Everyone (but Max): Bye!! (waves)

Max: Wait, wh—


	7. Chapter 7

Missy: You know what

Missy: You know what?

Everyone: More questions?

Missy: (sarcasticly) aw, you guys have been paying attention!! Now, lets get to it, shall we?

This one is sent in from, get ready for it, 'dizzyizzy123.'

Hi again!  
My question is for Prudence:  
1. How did you leave Ohio? Like did you tell your parents or did you just  
wake up one morning and say, "Ohio sucks. I'm gone"?

And to Sadie (first of all, I LOVE your hair!) since no one has given you an  
individual question:  
Why is your room "out of bounds"? Are there embarrassing things in there or  
you don't want Max coming in and trying on your clothes?

Prudence: A little bit of both, actually… I was sitting in my room crying one day. I was upset about who I was, and why I couldn't be like everyone else. It was kind of weird accepting my orientation at first. Especially when I knew the person I wanted was someone I couldn't have. I just needed to get away. I was going to come back in the beginning, but I fell in love with this place!! I mean, look around, this place is _awesome!_

Missy: Yes, yes, my room _is_ awesome. Sadie?

Sadie: Oh, thank you. Uh… Well, Max tries on my clothes anyways.

Max: (laughs)

Sadie: (rolls eyes) Well, I don't think that there is anything embarrassing in my room, _private_ is more accurate. And really, I didn't even know them. Would I really want two strangers coming near my room with all my personal belongings in it? Would anyone?

Max: I only wear the blue clothes. And purple.

Sadie: What is it, the new style or something? Purple ladies clothing?

Max: (throws Cap'n Crunch at Sadie) Ha, ha.

Sadie: (eats piece) Yum.

Missy: Okay, next question!

This is from 'hallowsgirl'.

mmkay, two things.  
1) max, my dear, wat exactly did u whisper into prudence's ear tht she  
rejected (or prudence can answer to save max some embarrassment)

2) well, this ones actually for MISSY. mmhmm, now, u never said anything  
about asking u ?'s, and im sure everyone else would just love to watch u get  
flustered and embarrassed for once.  
wat is up w/ur max comments? or, for maybe a better ? tht might lead to the  
same answer, of all the characters in the room with you (waves hi to all of  
them) which one of them would you most like to bang?

Kisses to all, Jade

Prudence: The exact words from Max's mouth, are as this: Let's go back to the train.

Everyone: (cracks up)

Lucy: Nice one, Max.

Max: (shrugs) Well, I try.

Missy: Oooh!! One for ME?! YAY!! (reads) uh-oh, embarrassed… I knew this would backfire a bit…

(pauses)

Uhm… Well… the truth is… I kinda, uhm… love Max.

Everyone: (laughs)

Max: No surprise to me. Everyone loves me.

Missy: Erm, to be more specific, _used _to.

Max: Aw.

Missy: As to the last question… Lucy, don't kill me… Jude.

Max: Aw, come on.

Jude: (shifts around)

Missy: OH-KAY!! Now that it is officially awkward, lets move along to the next question.

This is from: 'beautiful dreamere'

first thing first, kisses for max and jude and hugs for everybody else!  
second (and this for all of ya'll): if you could be one of your friends for a  
day, who would you be?

Max: Got the kisses, babe. I would have to say… Jojo. I would love to play kick-ass guitar. And erm… see Sadie. If you uh… Know what I mean.

Sadie: (punches Max)

Max: Ouch!

Sadie: Love hurts, sugar.

Jude: Actually, I'd probably like to be Max.

Max: Huh? (looks over) Uh, why?

Jude: (shrugs) Speaking your mind. Living life with no cares at all, you know? Just insane.

Max: I'd rather be you than be me. At least you've slowed down, if not a little bit. Got a steady girl.

Missy: Ew, who is your _sister._

Max: … NOT LIKE THAT!!

Everyone: (laughs)

Prudence: I wanna be _you,_ Lucy. You care so much about important things, and not stupid stuff like the way you look.

Lucy: Aw, thanks Pru.

Missy: I wanna be you too, Lucy.

Lucy: Why?

Missy: … erm… nevermind. (squeaks) Next question!

From EVITA THE AKITA.

Okay, first off, Missy, you spelled my name totally wrong. It's Evita the  
AKITA. Like the dog. It's a RENT thing. More kisses and a bite on the ear for  
Max! Anyhoo, this one's for Sadie. Who, if any, are your musical inspirations?

Missy: Shit, I spelt your name wrong?? Whoops!! Sorry!! Won't happen again!

Max: It must have been one of those late-night interviews. Do we have to have one of those again?

Missy: By the rate of these questions, yes. Sadie?

Sadie: Musical inspiration… Hm. Well, to be completely honest, I'm inspired by my own band. The guys are so amazing in everyway, coming up with great riffs and bass lines… Lyrics even… Even though I mostly write my own. I guess that's how its always been, and how it always will be.

Jojo: You're amazing in everyway, Sadie. (kisses)

Everyone: Aww.

Missy: Alright, next question. From 'hallows girl' I believe.

hey all.  
max & jude - i'd like to hear the real, nothing-left-out story of your  
"wrestling" as you put it. i mean, c'mon, it's kind of shady the way you two  
behave around each other. personally, i think it'd kinda hot if you two got  
together...no offense to lucy! you & jude make an adorable couple!  
sadie - you have to admit that although jojo's guitar solo during your  
breakup was totally obnoxious, it was totally amazing. or do you?  
max - how much did it hurt when you slid down the bowling alley & crashed  
into the pins? & have you ever fantasized about being with another guy? or  
maybe jude?  
jude - were you well loved back in liverpool? have you spent any time with  
your father since your visit when you first came to america?

love y'all  
hallowsgirl

postscript: several make-outs sent both max & jude. & a bit of almost-sex. i  
don't think it's healthy to sleep with fictional characters...

Max: (laughs again) Well, if we were 'getting together', it would be pu-retty kinky getting Jude in a headlock. (laughs)

Jude: (blushes)

Max: As for wrestleing… Hm… Nothing really hot going on there, actually. Once we're high, everything seems sharper and full of colour. I would be like, 'Hey Jude, look, a rainbow.' And he'd be like, 'Shut the fuck up, that's a cloud you fucking cunt.'

Jude: (blushes)

Max: And then I'd say, 'Oh really.' and he'd say something like, 'shut up!!' and I'd say, 'why don't you make me?' and then it would just kind of go on like that for a while, and then fighting. Nothing hot there either… Uh… headlock, kicking, punching… The only thing hot about it is when we're done. I'd say something like, 'sorry man.' and he'd say, 'i'm sorry too.' and then I'd say, 'I love you.' And then he'd say, 'I love you too.' And then we just kind of fall asleep. (laughs)

Jude: (laughs) Weed'll do that to you.

Max: LSD, man. That just turns the world inside-out. I remember, about a week before Lucy moved in with us, me and Jude were fighting, and then we made out for like, ten seconds. and then when we stopped, I remember saying, 'I don't like this.'

Jude: No, no… It was 'I don't like you.' And then instead of saying 'I love you' we said 'I hate you.'

Max: You said 'I fucking hate you, you fucking cunt.' Man, you swear a lot when you're high!! (laughs)

Jude: (blushes)

Missy: Alright. That was… hot. (laughs nervously) Uhm, okay! Sadie? Your go.

Sadie: (reads her question) It _was_ pretty amazing. (laughs)

Jojo: Yeah, well… It's not something I'm proud about.

Missy: Max?

Max: What?

Missy: Question?

Max: Oh. Yeah. Right. Uh… Well, surprisingly, it didn't hurt. That day. The next day I couldn't get out of bed. There was this huge bruise on my leg… Man… And the only time I thought about being with a guy, is about halfway through making out with Jude. And I changed my mind quickly after, and never thought it… _ever,_ again.

Missy: Jude?

Jude: Well loved in Liverpool… hm… Well, in Liverpool, there were a few people that were a big part of me life. Me mum, Molly, and Phil. They all loved me, I guess, maybe not Molly. Molly was a nice girl, very pretty…

Lucy: (glares)

Jude: not as pretty as you, though.

Lucy: (smiles)

Jude: Except I don't think she understanded me. There was a lot oof trust issues, about me coming to America. I don't blame her, I wasn't really telling the truth in the first place. But she didn't like art, or music, or truth, and beauty, and love… She cared about who was number one on the top fourty, (laughs) or which girl got the new shoes.. You know? She was my girlfriend, and I guess I loved her at one point. But she never really loved me back.

Lucy: Oh, you poor thing. (kisses cheek)

Jude: (lightens up) As for my father… Well, not really. He phoned me one time, wanting to know how things are going. After a few awkward minutes, I asked him if he wouldn't try to call me anymore. We both agreed that our relationship was better left untouched.

Missy: Well, that was a long chapter… Send er in, guys! Don't be shy! (I could be the next mr kite.)

Prudence: Missy?

Missy: Yeah?

Prudence: No you couldn't.

Missy: (slumps) MEH.

Everyone: Bye!!


	8. Chapter 8

Missy: it's 10:55 PM

Missy: it's 10:55 PM.

Jude: (yawns)

Missy: You silly boy. Don't be tired. We got questions. (yawns)

Missy: Okay, here is the first one…

'Evita The Akita' (yet again)

Hey, no problem with the name-spelling. S'all good.  
Kisses and snuggles for Max! This question's for Prudence: Was it difficult  
skating in that Henry the Horse costume? It looked fairly cumbersome.

Max: (yawns) I love the kisses. The snuggles. What time is it again?

Prudence: It was pretty tricky. I used to skate when I was little, but the horse made me spin in all different directions. I remember before Mr. K's big show I kept crashing into things… He was so worried about the horse!! (laughs)

Missy: Well, that was a short question, short answer. Good enough for me. Next one is from 'LucyxInxThexSky' (agains!! ((smiles)))

first of all, kisses to both max and jude (but as much kisses as lucy feels  
comfortable with)

and this question is for everyone: what EXACTLY happened on dr. robert's bus?

Max And Jude: Thanks.

Lucy: Erm… How about a friendly kiss?

Jojo: The bus. (laughs a bit) Lots of drugs.

Sadie: Oh yeah. Lots.

Max: Lots of girls. At least for me.

Jude: There was a lot of music, everywhere on the bus. People humming, people singing, people tapping their toes.

Max: You and Lucy sat on the side of the bus a lot, whispering into eachothers ears and kissing. Tangling tongues. Floor hockey with your slobber.

Lucy: Alright, that's enough.

Max: Wait, I got more. tongue wresteling, tongue dancing, tongue…

Everyone: ENOUGH!

Max: I can't really tell you exactly what happened on the bus, because number 1, if any of the girls' boyfriends find out, I am dead. Literally. Number 2, I just… can't remember. A lot of drugs. As I said.

Lucy: I remember you stumbling down the stairs and yelling you just hooked up with a girl at the back of the bus. I was embarrassed to even look your way.

Max: Well, that bus was crazy anyways. It dosent matter who is watching or not. Next question.

This is from 'Nature the Demyx Fangirl'

Um, may I ask a question?

For all of them (including YOU, Missy) - You've heard of the Beatles, right?  
If you have, then what would be your favorite song from them? I would also  
like to know if anyone here loves the song Blackbird. :D

Jude: The Beatles… Who hasn't heard of them? They have so many songs… I would have to say either 'I Will' or maybe… hmm… 'Michelle.'

Max: Oh, of course. The corny love songs.

Jude: (blushes)

Max: I, personally, like 'Taxman.' Very fast. And Very true.

Lucy: I like Blackbird. It's a pretty song… It's one of those songs you don't know when to smile or cry… its so pretty.

Sadie: I like Hippy Hippy Shake… and 'I'm Happy Just To Dance With You.' I love that one.

Jojo: I like… hm… 'Julia.' It's deep, you know? Real deep. You can tell it's coming from his heart.

Missy: Ooh! Another one for me. Hmmm…. my favourite beatles song… I don't know. I can't really pick one out of all of them…

Okay, that's a lie.

But I do love all of them passionately and thoroughly.

But, out of all of them, my all-time favourite is 'SHE LOVES YOU.'

Max and Missy: She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!!

Missy: Oh my GAWD, I LOVE that song.

Max: That's cool.

PAUSE

Missy: I like you, Max. You're cool.

Max: Aw. Thanks.

Missy: Anyways, this isn't a question…. this is a COMMENT. For me, mostly.

Which requires an apology, which I do send. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it… here is the comment:

hey!  
the question thrown at max and missy (the second ? in the 7th chapter) was  
not from hollowsgirl it was from ME! -pouts-

-Jade-

Missy: Again, sorry.

Max: Did you cut your hair?

Missy: Anyways… This one is from… Nikki.

okay, i have a few questions

Lucy- Would you ever consider marrying Jude?

Jude- if you had to choose one person to be with, would it be Lucy or Max?

Max- If you had to choose one person to be with, would it be some amazing  
girl or Jude?

ps. Jude I love you, even though I know you and Lucy belong together.

and Max my best friend David wants to give you 10,0 kisses and says if you  
are ever lonely he would sleep with you, no questions asked.

Lucy: Of course I would consider marrying Jude… When the time is right, maybe a bit later. Jude is the best person I've ever met, and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but him.

Jude: For a relationship? Like, _love?_ Lucy. As in, friends, or just knowing them… I don't know. I love 'em both. (thinks) Max as a _friend,_ though.

Max: I'm not really ready to end up with anyone yet… And uh, thanks for the offer, uh, David, but… no thanks.

Missy: I would give you a kiss Max, if my best friend Kate didn't love you.

Max: Aw, that's sweet. (kisses my cheek)

Missy: (blushes mad red) Okay, uhm, next question!! (squeaks) From 'TRALALAL'

So, Jude...if you had to pick one song to describe Lucy, and i't can't be  
"Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" what would it be. JUDEY JUDEY JUDEY JUDEY  
WOAH!

Jude: As for Beatles songs… probably 'And I Love Her.'

Lucy: (smiles)

Jude: It has a lot of passion in it… about love. It's beautiful, I really like that one. And it describes me and Lucy perfectly… You know?

Everyone: Aaaawwwww!

Max: Uh, ew.

Missy: Well, I think that is all for questions…

Max: (whispers something in Missy's ear)

Missy: (blushes mad red again) (squeaks) BYE!

Everyone: (waves) Bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

Missy: Hey

Missy: Hey! We're back.

Everyone: Hey.

Missy: I have enough questions for two chapters….Don't worry, we'll try and answer them all. I think I missed a few questions way back in the day… If your question dosent get answered in the next chap, send it again… I wont ignore any questions!! (smiles) Anyways. The one we have here is from Dark Cascade…

Me again sorry.  
Question for Max and Jude.  
In the months before Lucy came to live with you, what did you and Jude do for fun nothing at-all dirty meant there...i guess  
Thanks...  
(Sadie..i love you hair...)  
(Pru...your awesome..)  
Kisses to all...  
DC

Sadie and Prudence: Thanks! (smiles)

Jude: Well, we did lots of things I guess.

Max: Nothing really dirty, I don't think. There were the odd girls every once and a while. Jude's last few months being a bachelor.

Jude: (blushes)

Lucy: Oh, this actually sounds interesting. (leans back) Tell us Jude, how many girls did you sleep with in the months before I came, hm?

Jude: That wasn't the question… It was asking what we did for fun.

Max: Golfing.

Jude: Some golfing, yes…

Max: Jude and his… drawings. What did you draw before Lucy came? Hm?

Jude: (shrugs) I don't know. I cant remember. Most of the drawings are gone now.

Max: We went to gigs, Sadie's shows. Got drunk. Got high. Did crazy shit. What any kids would do.

Jude: (laughs) Kids.

Lucy: Wait a second, you didn't answer my question about how many girls you slept wi—

Missy: AL-RIGHT! Next question… is from…. XalwaysXdreamingX.

Hugs to Jude)  
(Kisses to Max...don't get a big head about it though. We know girls love you)  
To Everyone: Who out of the 7 of you(Missy too) would you take a bullet for.And why?  
To Jude: Pick a flaw Lucy has( no cheesy there perfect moments)  
To Lucy:Pick a flaw Jude has.  
To Jojo:Pick a flaw Saide has.  
To Saide: Pick a flaw Jojo has.  
To Prudence : Pick a flaw Rita has.  
To Max:Pick a flaw YOU think you have.

Max: (muttering) Big head? I don't have a big head.

Jude: This is a tough one. Take a bullet for?

Max: Yeah, well, I took and dodged about 20 bullets for this entire country, so I shouldn't have to participate in this question.

Missy: I would have to say maybe… Max. Because I'm sure he has a lot of potential that he hasn't unleashed yet. He is still kind of discovering where he's at, you know?

Max: Huh?

Jojo: I get what you're sayin'. I would have to say Sadie. She's the most down girl I've ever met. She's so beautiful, and she gives so much. I would die for her.

Sadie: Aw. (kiss)

Everyone: Awwwwwww.

Max: Uh, ew.

Lucy: Max, come on.

Max: I would have to say Lucy. I mean, she's always been my baby sister, following me around, asking me to take her around in my car… It would be wrong to say that she was my parents child, because really, she's mine. We're close. You know?

Missy: See Max? You can be sweet and corny too.

Max: Oh. God.

Jude: I can't decide… I really love all my friends. I don't know where I'd be without them.

Everyone: Aw, thanks Jude.

Missy: Does that include me?

(cricket)

Missy: Oh-kay. Flaws. Jude, one flaw that Lucy has.

Jude: Oh. Hm… Well, Lucy is stubborn. As am I, so I guess that shouldn't really count. She can get really tense when she is sleeping, and she kicks me all the time. I always wake up, thinking she is trying to wake me up or something… And she's sleeping stilly on the other side of the bed. It bugs me, you know?

Lucy: Oh, really. (smiles playfully) Well maybe you should sleep on the couch.

Jude; Nevermind.

Missy: Lucy, one of Jude's flaws?

Lucy: Well. He loves painting pictures, as you know. And when he is drawing, or painting, or sketching, or whatever… He never listens to anything else. I remember him being up for almost three entire days, in his studio. Just drawing. I had to bring him his food and everything. I was so fed up. I didn't even know what he was drawing, because he would franticly cover it up whenever I walked by.

Missy: That kinda sounds like me. Jojo? A flaw from Sadie?

Jojo: Well… Sadie can make rash decisions very quickly without thinking of the concequences. Sometimes it dosent matter, othertimes it dose. I remember she made macaroni one time, and she just threw the whole stick of butter in. She shrugged and stirred it in with the cheese, and refused tp put milk in it, because the butter worked as a cream. (laughs) there are things like that, and there are other things, like decisions with the band.

Sadie: Do I get to pick a flaw?

Missy: (nods)

Sadie: Well…. hmmm… Jojo is a great person, but sometimes he cant remember his place. He also makes rash decisions, but thinks about them and tries to fix them… He is a great person. He really is.

Missy: Prudence, a flaw that Rita has?

Prudence: Rita is very… shy. You know? I like being open with my emotions… Rita likes holding them inside.

Missy: Max, what flaw do you think you have?

Max: Well, obviously not too many if I keep getting kisses from all these chicks.

Missy: (smacks forehead) You know what? forget it. Next question. From…. Achillina.

Hi! First of all, Missy, lovely fanfic, I'm laughing like mad with all the questions and the answers and oh, with awkward moments!  
So, right now I don't really have as clever questions as the rest of you reviewers. Authors block, sort of, the creative flux and all, it's not working!  
So, um, this is for Max (yeah, I'm sending you kisses too :D seriously, who wouldn't? You're so adorable ;)) what do you like the most on a girl's body? What about personality? What turns you on? What turns you off?

And Missy what do you like the most about Max (ooh, I can see another awkward moment here)?

So that's it, hugs and kisses to all of you! Bye!

Max: See? More kisses.

Missy: QUESTIONS.

Max: Oh. Yeah. Right. Most on a girls body? (laughs) Ha! Well. Uhm. I kind of like eyes. Honestly. (cracks up)

Missy: Seriously?

Max: uh, NO! (laughs a bit more) That would be _Jude's_ answer.

Missy: OH-KAY, Max has drawn the picture, you can colour in the lines. Next question, Max.

Max: Personality. Well. I haven't really had a long time relationship. But the thing is, no matter how much a guy thinks about ass, personality is key. (grins) I said KEY. Without talking about a DOOR.

Lucy: (rolls eyes) What drugs are you on today?

Max: (holds up cereal box) Lucky Charms.

Jude: Rainbows.

Max: What turns me on? (laughs) Uh… Well, I don't know. I like all kinds of girls. There are all sorts of different kinds of beauty, you know? So I can't really say if she's hot. Would that be easier? If I just said hot girls? As for what turns me off… I don't know… Uh, bad kissers. I just kind of break it off if they cant mash mouths properly.

Missy: What about before you kiss her? What turns you off before you kiss her?

Max: . . . I just kiss 'em.

Missy: Oooh, another one for me. (reads) (blushes) Max? What do I see in Max…

Lucy: Yeah, what _do_ you see in Max?

Missy: (laughs a bit) Uh… Well… There's his eyes… and they're blue… And you can kind of get lost in them… And his hair… And his hands… And after 'Nam, he seemed like a pretty cool guy, you know?

Max: I was always a cool guy.

Lucy and Missy: No Max, you were a pervert.

Max: …So?

Missy: Oh. Uh, okay. Next question is from 'Forensic Photographer711.'

Hey everyone! First time questioner, longtime fan.

My first quesiton is for Prudence...um so why exactly were you just kinda chillin on the sidelines when Jude and Lucy were having thier 'moment' under the water? Just a wee bit awkward that, unless Jude and Lucy are more kinky than we think.

Second quesiton is for Lucy, do you ever see yourself actually attending college or do you just plan to spend the rest of your days saving the world one waitress tip at a time...although when Jude becomes famous for his oh so fabulous art you won't have that problem.

And last but certainly not least, this one's for you Max, I'm sorry but what is with the mustache, somebody just too lazy to shave or do you want to be the walrus too?

Oh and before I forget, I would give you kisses Max, really no problem with that at all ;, but I don't like to follow the crowd, so whatever you want (within reason) I will give to you.

Proceeds to saunter saucily away.

Prudence: (blushes)

Jude and Lucy: What?!

Prudence: Well you two can't own the whole lake, you know.

Jude: You were watching us?

Prudence: I was _not!_ I was just swimming, and then you two were… not swimming.

Lucy: (blushes) Oh my god, Prudence.

Prudence: How do you hold your breath that long?

Jude: (blushes)

Prudence: And I thought you guys would have known I was nearby. It was a pretty small lake.

Jude: Well we had our eyes closed!!

Lucy: (smacks forehead)

Prudence: Well, SORRY.

Lucy: And what does kinky mean?

Max: (bursts out laughing)

Lucy: What?

Missy: Lucy, next question.

Lucy: (reads. blushes) College is something I definitely want to do. I'm just waiting for the right time, you know? And for the money. I _have_ been saving.. It's just I haven't been getting enough yet. Volenteering, which is a huge thing that I do also, takes up a lot of time too.

Jude: (reads last part of question) Well, I wouldn't say fabulous… (blushes, grins) … Wait, was that sarcasm?

Max: (reads last question) I liked the moustache. (strokes his face) I miss it. I want it back. I thought it looked cool.

Everyone: It didn't.

Missy: You lost a lot of your girls when they saw you with a moustache, Max.

Max: Wh—I—SHIT!

Missy: And Max, this person is willing to give you ANYTHING you want. So what would you like, Max?

Max: A bl—

Lucy: Max…

Max: Se—

Lucy: Max!

Max: UGH!

Lucy: (glares)

Max: … a hug?

Lucy: (nods, smiles)

Missy: Alright, next question… this one is from… 'TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010.'

To strawberry-snap:  
What a creative idea! All of these are hilarious and wonderful and make me giggle.

This one's for Max and Jude:

1st of all, Max, I probably shouldn't say this, becuase it will make your horrendously large head a bit bigger, but you are probably the most adorable thing to walk this earth. Much love and many kisses to you.

I love you too, Jude. But if I may make a suggestion, SpiffyNerd probably has the biggest crush on you ever. So, if you're in need of a little break from Lucy...

ANYWAY,  
My question is:  
What's with the hair guys? Can you possibly decide on ONE hairstyle and keep it that way? And not add strange facial hair to it cough MAX cough?

Sorry, just had to get that out XD.

Max: Hmm.. what is your definition of love? (laughs)

Lucy: Max?

Max: Yeah?

Lucy: you're still a perv.

Max: Fine. But it's not my fault these chicks are sending me virtual kisses through cyberworld. They're doing it on their own.

Jude: Uhhh… okay. If I ever need a break from Lucy—

Lucy: (elbows Jude)

Jude: Which I… wont, of course… I will call SpiffyNerd, whoever that person may be.

Missy: Guys! Your hair. Questions!

Jude: I thought my hair looked fine. I don't really put that much time into my style… I just kind of wake up and get dressed… Unless it looks like… Alpha-alpha or whatever his name is, I leave it as it was.

Max: I like my hair. (runs hands through it) Is it wrong to love your hair? Is it wrong to want to change it over the years?

Missy: More like months, Max.

Max: Well?

Missy: Ooohh, the second diss to the moustache.

Max: Well hey, I shaved, didn't I?

Missy: Yes you did. And I'm sure your fans admire your wonderful courage. Next question.

-Gerardlover123.

number 1: this story rox!  
number 2: I'm NOT going to send kisses to Max. Your ego is big enough already, sweetie. KISSES TO JOJO! LUV YOU, MAN!  
number 3: Jude and Lucy, if you were going to have children, would you rather raise them in the states or back in Liverpool?

Missy: Thank you.

Jojo: Well, this is a nice turn in things.

Max: Everyone disses my ego. Whats wrong with a healthy ego? Hm? Would you rather see me depressed??

Missy: Max, get over yourself.

Jude: I would want to raise them in Liverpool. Liverpool is a little more quiet, you know? A little genteler then the USA. I think that would be a better place to raise a youngin' then in the city.

Lucy: (smiles) Yeah… And then they'd have cute accents.. (smiles again)

Jude: (grins) Late on, when they're older, we'd probably move back to America. Back to where we actually live.

Lucy: I kind of want to see Liverpool.

Jude: Oh, you'd love it there.

Missy: (smiles) Would you take me to Liverpool? Pretty please?

Jude and Lucy: (glares)

Missy: Hey now, just a question.

Max: What's wrong with my ego? Or my moustache.

Missy: Its been a long time, now I'm, coming back home.

Everyone: …?

Missy: Beatles.

Everyone: Ah.

Missy: But it _has_ been a while, hasn't it? We've got about 2 new questions. We've DRAMATICALLY dropped traffic in questions… why do you think this is, guys? People don't love us?

Max: Well, apparently they love me.

Everyone: (groans)

Missy: Well, lets get em done, alright?

Everyone: SHHHURE.

Missy: From TinyTexan06….

dunno if you're still taking questions, but if you ARE I have a couple...

FIRST of all lots of major kisses, hugs, anher inappropriate sexual fantasies  
thrown at Max. wink

ok, questions.

1) Lucy, it's always bugged me that you went off on Jude for not being all  
"radical". You said "what do you mean it wouldn't it's not worth trying?!" If  
Jude didn't want to go lie down in front of a tank and die, is that such a BAD  
thing? Glad you worked it out in the end, though.

2)Max/Lucy So what ever happened to your little sister, the girl in braided  
pigtails with Lucy when she was excited about Daniel coming home?! It's been  
buggin me.

Again, patehtic to be sending love to fictional characters but Max I got a  
train ticket with your name on it, anytime. ;)

Max: … a train ticket? Why would I need a-- … OOOOH!

Everyone: (groans again)

Lucy: Well, it wasn't fair to me, you know? I was pouring my heart out to stopping this war. I wanted it to be over. I wanted Daniel to have a fair death and Max to come home. Jude couldn't be drafted at all, it wasn't fair. Everyone around him was pouring their souls out to peace and love… For Gods sake, he was asking me when the next gig was. Honestly, I didn't care when the next gig was, I just wanted to get out there and help people. It was terrifying, and Jude just seemed to be immune to the huge swelling pain and disaster that everyone else was feeling. So yeah, I thought it was a bad thing, of course. Especially when he said our efforts wouldn't do anything. Ugh! I could have murdered him right there in the Laundromat.

Jude: Wow, when you put it like that…

Lucy: (waits)

Jude: I'm sorry, Lucy. (kisses Lucy)

Everyone: AWWWW…

Max: WTF.

Missy: So, what DID happen to your sister? Or sisters…?

Lucy: Michelle and Rosa!! (grins) Wow, I don't know what is going on with those two. (laughs a bit, eyes get watery) I write to them a lot… I visit every Thanksgiving. They're aloud after protesting to my father… he didn't agree that children were to sit at the Thanksgiving table so she protested… (laughs) oh, wow… I miss them both so much!

Max: Wow, jeez… I cant remember the last time I saw those two. How old were they that summer, Luce?

Lucy: (shrugs) I don't know… four? (wipes eyes)

Max: Four. I remember running around with them on my backs. Man… We should call them or something.

Lucy: Yeah. (stands, runs to the nearest phone)

Missy: Uh, anyways… This is from 'maximumfan'.

Cute story! I like it alot! A question I would like to ask Lucy is if her  
Daniel was still alive, would she be with him or with Jude?

Lucy: (returns) The girls are fine. They said that-- (reads) Oh, another one for me? Oh, Jude. Definitely Jude.

Max: (scoffs) why?

Jude: (glares)

Lucy: I did love Daniel… I did. When he… I was heartbroken. I truly, truly was. But when I met Jude, he taught me how to love without worrying, without fearing tommrow. I loved both of them, but with Jude, it's a different kind of love. It's… love.

Max: Hard to explain? Or is Jude just better in bed?

Jude and Lucy: (blush) Hard to explain!

Everyone: (laughs)

Missy: Well, that's all for the moment. You all know it…

Everyone: SEND EM IN!!


	10. WOW, AN UPDATEChapter 10

Missy: So this is Christmas… and what have you done… another year over… a new one soon to come.

Max: Hey, that's by that uhm… guy.

Missy: (majorly annoyed) JOHN LENNON, Max.

Max: Yeah, that's it.

Missy: (rolls eyes) Yes. It's Christmas everyone! And as my present to you, I have (drumroll)…

Updated.

I know you all are DYING to get your questions answered, so I have given you a HUGE chapter to hold you off on these cold winter nights! (Winks like a cheesey commercial should)

Missy (still): And we've got all your favourite characters here, just a little bit colder!

Everyone: Hi.

Missy: So, just to clear things up, people who are NOT characters in Across the Universe are entirely made up! Please don't sue me, flame me, delete me, or delete my story off of fanfiction. I'm a nice person, really!!

Lets get started, SHALL WE.

From TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010:

_Me. Again. You all may laugh.  
_  
_To Missy:_

CUTE. Keep 'em coming.

To Max:

Ha. My definition of love can and will include sex, if you so please. You seem to be lacking a girl at the moment, so yes, I will take advantage of that.

To Jude:

I lied. It's not SpiffyNerd, it's The Spiffinator. XD

Real question:

Sadie, how do you get that damn hair of yours to look like that? I've got similiar hair, but it's nothing amazing. How do you make it look so...damn? XD

Missy: Just a note, fanfiction has blocked out some of that content. I'm sorry, but I had to guess the 'damn' part. Correct me if I'm wrong. Now. Max, REACTION.

Max: Hm? (reads question) YEAH BABY! (punches fist)

Lucy: (rolls eyes) Your admirer's name doesn't seem ANY more flattering, Jude.

Jude: Lucy.. they're _fans._ Don't you like having fans?

Lucy: Maybe, if I _had_ them. They're all after you and Max! (pouts)

Jude: Aw, Luce…

…

Sadie: (ignoring Jude trying to comfort Lucy) Well thankyou for the compliment. (Smiles and blushes). I just let it be the way it is. I try not to brush it, because it collects a lot of static. I use a comb sometimes, but most of the time I use my fingers. (thinks) I wash it a lot, and rinse it out really well. That way it wont be greasy or anything. But I just let it be the way it is, you know?

Missy: (frantically taking notes)

Max: (taps Missy on the shoulder) Next question.

Missy: (looks up) OH. One second….

_Great story! Sadie, you are so cool!You don't get enought credit, so I'm going to ask you a question. What is your favorite song to sing? All of you guys rock!_

From maximumfan.

Sadie: Well, I _do_ get a lot of credit in this chapter! (smiles) My favourite song to sing… Well, there's quite a few. I love singing 'Yer Blues', just because it's so simple and it leaves a lot of room for filling in the blanks. With whatever, you know? Screaming, kicking, dancing, whatever the crowd wants. I like 'Why Don't We Do It In The Road', too, just because it's really simple and easy to remember (laughs).

Missy: Nice. Hey, guys, she said you all rock.

Max: Yeah. So.

Missy: (in a motherly tone) What do you saaaay?

Everyone: (groans) THANK you.

Missy: Good.

_hello again, since i've asked a questionbefore. (oh and lots more kisses for Max. luv ya! *winks* and some for Judey too, along wth hugs for the rest of you) so, all of you,if you could talk to any celebrity, living or dead, who would it be?_

from 'beautiful dreamere'.

Max: Hey. Look. Someone's kissing YOU, Jude.

Jude: (looks over from comforting Lucy, beams) Really??

Lucy: (offended) JUDE!

Jude: Sorry, love…

Missy: Wait, while we still have you guys HERE, could you answer the question?

Lucy: Celebrities don't really matter much to me. A lot of them have their fame for the wrong meanings. I would probably want to meet someone like Martin Luther King Jr, just because he died for a good cause. He's famous for a good cause.

Jude: I think maybe Leonardo Da Vinci.

Max: (groans) Could you come up with a LAMER answer?

Jude: (defensively) I have a lot of questions that I want to ask him!

Max: SURE.

Missy: Well, who would YOU want to meet, Max?

Max: Is there any hot girls in the future land that you people live in?

Missy: (thinks, pulls face) Well… I don't have much of an eye for celebrities either. I mean, there's Joe Anderson and Jim Sturgess…

Everyone: Who are THEY?

Missy: Oh, (blushes) they're no one (LIESLIESLIES). Just some actors.

Max: Okay… What kind of singers are really popular right now? Like, girls?

Missy: (cringes) Uh… Miley Cyrus… Rihanna… Katy Perry…(shudders) Brittney Spears…

Max: Who's she?

Missy: Ugh, you don't want to know!

Max: Oh? If you convert girl-language to guy-language, that means she's my type.

Missy: (thinks) Well, she IS kind of skanky!

Max: (thumbs up)

Missy: (laughs)

Sadie: People always told me that I would love Janis Joplin.

Jojo: And people always told ME that I would love Jimi Hendrix. I've heard a few of his songs, man, they're _amazing._

Missy: (nods in agreement) Sadie, you would LOVE Janis (winks to all-knowing audience) Next!

_Alright. I'm going to be unique and all-inclusive and send kisses to EVERYONE! Ha! Okay. Questions.  
Max: What kind of personality attracts you to a girl most?  
Luce: What were your first impressions of Jude?_

from 'angel718'.

Max: … (frowns) It's just not the same if EVERYONE gets them.

Lucy: I'm just skipping to my question. (reads) My first impression of Jude? Well. He seemed very quiet. Very shy… kind of polite. He was a good listener. I thought all of this be_fore_ I met Prudence, of course (laughs). Then I thought he kind of used his timidness to get girls. (looks over at Jude's absolutely gorgeous brown eyes) I was mistaken, of course. (kisses Jude)

Max: Oh, great. Holidays have no exceptions to corniness.

Missy: Well, this is the 'season of love'.

Max: … (confused) how so?

Missy: (shrugs) I donno!

Max: … ok. Well. My question now. Personality… (thinks, thinks, thinks). I like smart girls, I guess. Not ones that are smarter than me, though. I _hate_ it when a girl can outsmart me. It drives me nuts. I like the kind of girl who can really get into things like… golf, or pinball, or whatever… You know, like, guy stuff. Or things that she likes. Just not the typical girl things to like… like singing, or something.

Missy and Sadie: (blush)

Max: Not to say that your voice isn't kickass, Sadie.

Missy: (blushes)

Max: I'm sure yours is too. If you would let us fucking listen. (throws random empty beer cup at Missy)

Missy: (shields self)

Max: So, that's about it. And I really like girls who do it right. The right girls will know what that means. (nods to himself)

Missy: Al-right, then, next question.

_First off, Missy. I love this story. Second, kisses for Prudence. :)_

Max, you get a question instead of kisses.  
Have you ever seen the musical RENT? You really remind me of Roger.

From ATUfan500.

Prudence: (crawls out of dusty corner) Kisses for ME? Thanks!!! (smiles)

Max: (pouts in jealousy). RENT? I've heard of it. Jude took Lucy to see it once…

Lucy: (jumps up from chair) OHHH EMM GEEE, YOU _DO_ LOOK LIKE ROGER!!!

Max: (sinks in chair) Oh, great, look what you've started.

Lucy: and you sing all the time!! …JUST LIKE ROGER.

Max: …next question, _please._

Lucy: Oh, Max, will you sing a RENT song for me, please please please?!?!?? Just say…

Max: PLEASE.

Lucy: 'take your powder, take your candle, your sweet whisper, I just can't handle!' (dances around the room, clutching chest)

Missy: (watching in amusement)

Max: I'LL GET IT THEN. (obviously annoyed.)

_Max, there is depression, a healthy ego, an AMAZINGLY HUGE EGO!, God's Ego..Then theres you. Do you ever plan on settling down with a girl, maybe having some kids? If you already answered that question sorry. Jojo and Sadie, what about you? See any children in the near future?_

Max: AND THAT'S FROM MY BLOODY SAVIOUR, GERARDLOVER123.

Missy: (laughs)

Max: (sitting back down, feeling a bit overwhelmed.) Kids? Settling down? I don't know. I guess. Maybe one day. With the right girl. If there is a right girl. Is there? I don't know. It's all too confusing. I don't want to think about it right now.

Sadie: That's sweet, sugar.

Max: Fitting.

Lucy: (fake gasps) Is that a smart ass comment from MAX? Someone call the police!

Sadie: (ignoring the lame comments from the Carrigans) I kind of wanted kids. The times slipped away from me, though. I don't know if it's possible.. (chuckles, looks at Jojo awkwardly)

Jojo: It's something that I want to do, sure. Life's short, you know, it's definitely something I want.

Missy: That's nice. (smiles at the thought of mini Sadies and Jojos)…

HEY!

_Missy, GREAT STORY! Hugs to everyone, extra long FRIENDLY hug to Jude! I have two questions:  
a) Missy, what exactly did Max whisper in your ear that made you blush and get all flustered? and, b) Lucy, what was going through your head as you watched the police beat up Jude at the rally? Did you just want to run to him or what?_

LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Annie/Juno

Jude: (accepts hug)

Missy: Well… we don't really have to bring that up HERE, do we??

Max: (laughs and walks away, opening the fridge, looking for something to eat)

Lucy: The rally… (holds head). So many broken memories there. I had so many friends killed… more injured… most arrested. And then I saw Jude there, screaming my name, and I felt so empty. Even after I had left him completely, he was still there for me, still waiting for me, still wanting me. It broke my heart and put it back together again, in a way.

Jude: (smiles, listens)

Lucy: (looks over at Jude, smiles, kisses him)

Missy: Now, that's all well and good. But we should get going on the next question.

_I see nothing wrong with a big ego, thousands of kisses and hugs to Max!  
My question...is for Max. Could you ever see yourself settling down with just one girl? Or do you figure on being a playboy for the rest of your lives?_

Keep up the good work!

Max: I don't know if I could ever settle down with all these girls sending me virtual kisses!! (laughs, sits down with a beer, throws Jude one) I _did_ answer this one though. But thanks, 'RetteMitch'.

Missy: Now from 'A Fiendish Thingy'. PS, I heart George Harrison. And his amazing line in Help!

_This keeps getting better and better..._

okay, here's my contribution to the Max's Hugs and Kisses Fund (*hugs and kisses for the handsome Carrigan*)

Now onto the questions:  
PRUDENCE: If you weren't into girls, would you consider a relationship with Max?  
MAX: Have you ever had a threesome?  
JUDE: How long have you been into art?  
SADIE: What kind of hair products do you use? I love your hair!

Prudence: Sure. Well… maybe. Me and Max are pretty good friends… I wouldn't want to mess anything up. I just want to be there for him, you know?

Max: Thanks Pru.

Pru: (puts a hand on his shoulder) No problem.

Max: (reads his question) Yes.

Everyone: … (waits for gloating to begin)

…

(silence)

Jude: I'm going to answer _my_ question now, okay? (laughs a bit) I got into it when I was pretty young. I was always drawing as a lad. I only started to get serious about it when I was… maybe 14? 15? I don't know. It was when I started having a critical eye for things. They weren't just… _doodles and cartoons, _anymore. They were _art._

Lucy: (blushes)

Sadie: Okay, sweetheart, lets not stir things up.

Jude: (looks up) I didn't mean to… (scared slightly, looks at Lucy, who is fortuneately forgiving)

Sadie: I just buy whatevers at the store. It's more of the way that you treat your hair, not with what you treat it with. Is that complicated? (looks over at Jojo, who happens to be pretending to be listening)

Jojo: Hm? Oh. Yeah. Right.

Sadie: Right. (confirms with a nod)

Missy: A few more questions left, guys…

_Hey everyone!_

Big hugs! Biggest hug to Jude!

This one is for Jude, Lucy and Max, do all these questions about you two being a couple and such make you uncomfortable? What about the rest of you? I have nothing against gay people! I'm just wondering how it makes you all feel?

-Annie/Juno (Tattoo of the Rain)

Jude: Well, it's a little awkward, all these people asking about my orientation. I mean… is it not clear? (blushes worriedly)

Max: Woah, wait a second…

Lucy: Me and Jude? Not at all… I mean, I love Jude and he loves me, there's nothing uncomfortable about that. (Realizes content of the question) . Oh. Well…

Missy: Awkward…

Jude, Lucy, Max: (look away innocently)

Missy: That's about right. Next question.

_So sad to see that this hasn't had questions in a while, but if I'm still allowed I'd like to put my two cents in here._

1st of all, Max, I love your big ego! Nothing sexier. Many kisses and lots of unmentionable deeds are ready for you at your command :) Also, I haven't seen much love for JoJo! You're the best, man, I wish I could play like you...  
Anyway, questions: one for Missy - you seem to waver between Jude and Max a lot...why is that? and for Jude - did you always want to be an artist? I think you're brilliant at it but I'd like to hear about how it all began...  
Pru, lots of support and best wishes for you and Rita. It's hard to find a girl or guy in this world worth loving. And Sadie, keep rocking. Lucy, I feel sorry for you that Max is your brother...I don't think even that could stop the animal attraction.  
Wow, this was long...sorry!

Max: Thank YOU. (as a matter-of-factly)

Jojo: Thanks, man. Just practice and practice. That's how I got where I am today.

Missy: YES, ANOTHER QUESTION FOR ME! (reads) Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting that. Well… There's Jude. Right? And he's a super-cute, sensitive, loving, artistic, gentle kind of guy. Who has a hot accent. And then there's Max. Who is the exact opposite… he's not super-cute, he's super HOT, and there _is_ a difference, he's definitely not sensitive,

Max: Ouch.

Missy: Shut up… he doesn't care for much other than his friends and his sisters, he hasn't touched a pencil since he dropped out of school let alone tried to sketch something, and he's the most abusive, clumsy, careless guy ever. But he's funny, and charming, and you can be yourself around him because he wont really try to judge you, or label you or something.

Max:… Yes I will.

Missy: Quit ruining my moments, okay?

Max: (holds up hands in defense) Fine, fine.

Missy: I wish I could have them both… (laughs nervously)

Everyone: (awkward silence)

Missy: WHAT FANFIC WRITING GIRL DOESN'T???

(no objections)

Missy: Exactly. Thank you fanfic supporters. The virtual kisses thing PROVES IT.

Max: I guess. (drinks from his beer can)

Jude: (looks around awkwardly) Well, I've got a question too. (reads) Well, I started drawing and painting when I was younger. Me mum used to tell me that I would arrange my food in certain ways before eating it… (laughs) it drove her crazy… (thinks back, smiling.) It's just something that I never let go of. It's been with me for a long time. And it's helped me through a lot. Thanks for the compliments, by the way. (smiles)

Lucy: There is NO attraction between me and Max!

Jude: Wha--?

Lucy: (points to screen) Read the question!!

Jude: (reads) Well, it says congratulations to Pru and Rita,

Prudence and Rita: Wow, thanks!!

Jude: (continues) 'Keep Rocking' to Sadie… (reads a little longer) Oh, wow, it really does say that.

Lucy: I told you so!!

Max: Ew. (drinks more beer)

Missy: People are going to start making fun of you for that beer if you don't watch it.

Max: Oh yeah? Like WHO.

Missy: Well, when you mentioned the kissing thing, lots of girls sent virtual kisses, right?

Max: …right.

Missy: (shrugs) I'm just saying.

Max: … they'll send me BEER?

Missy: Sure. What use is virtual beer, though?

Max: …

Missy: NEXT.

_Wow haha, this is hilarious!_

:Do you enjoy having such an adorable accent?  
:Do you have any childhood toys, blankets, etc. that you are attached to?  
:What attracted you to Sadie?(Besides her hair!)

Bye! Infinite kisses and snuggles to Maxy and Judey!  
P.s. Sorry Luce, but I love ya Judey!

From 'Zaelous Scribbler'.

Jude: (laughs) Well, it seems to attract a lot of attention. I like it, it shows where I'm from and all, you know?

Max: Not now. But there was this fish… I had a stuffed fish. It was blue. I had it before Lucy was born, I think, I can't remember a lot. My crazy old aunt gave it to me, and I took it everywhere. To school, to the park, to the story. My mom would always try and get me new toys, you know, normal ones. Like GI Joes or teddy bears, at least. But I would never let go of that fish.

Missy: What happened?

Max: (glares at Lucy) I think that _she_ can tell the rest of the story.

Lucy: Oh, grow up, I was two years old.

Max: She stole it from me and wouldn't give it back! So I tried to grab it from her and she _ripped _it!! (screaming at the point of frusturated tears)

Missy: Aw. (hugs)

Max: (hugs pathetically back)

Jojo: (reads his own question) Well, I loved the way that her eyes moved. Just focusing on what she wanted to see. Sadie's the kind of, no BS girl. She doesn't lie, and she dosent pretend to be something she's not. I love that. And her amazing voice. It's just so beautiful and full of personality.

Sadie: (smiling a LOT)

Max: (accepts virtual kisses to help him cheer up)

Jude: (reads his virtual kisses and snuggles but offers them to Max to cheer him up, Max politely refuses) Okay, next question then?

_1st: hi everybody!! you're all awesome!  
2nd: many kisses to Jude! Love you!  
3rd: great story!  
ok! my question is for everybody: when you guys burst into song randomly, how is it that you can here the backround music if there's no band playing?  
lOVE Y'ALL,  
Sparrowlight_

Jude: (accepts kisses [Lucy has left the room temporarily])

Jojo: (laughs at the question) I guess we all seem a little crazy in the movie, huh?

Sadie: A lot of it is symbolic. We thought up the music, so we should be able to hear it, right?

Jude: Yeah. Singing just doesn't make the song. It's everything together.

Lucy: (re-enters the room).

Prudence: (mumbles to self) There was a band at the circus…

Lucy: Is there more questions?

Missy: In fact, there is, and I'm sorry for this chapters incredible length! But the show must go on!

_Great story (I'm reviewing like mad today :) Anyways, hi guys! My question goes out to all of you: which Beatle are you most like personality wise? Also, Missy, hit Max REALLY hard on the head and tell him to tone down his giant ego. Kisses for Jojo (no one has said anything about you!) Hugs for all (cept Max, I love you man but you've had enough hugs and kisses)_

Missy: (obeys commands to hit Max on the head) TONE DOWN YOUR GIANT EGO!!

Max: OW!

Everyone (but Max) : (laughs)

Max: (feeling bummed) The minute I NEED a hug is the moment I don't get one!!

Missy: I'll give you a hug.

Max: You know what, I'm okay.

Missy: (rolls eyes) I think I'm most like George. We pretty much have the same teeth!! I hope that dosent creep anyone out…. We both play guitar, we both do not want to be famous, we both have faith in God, we both want to learn how to play the sitar (George dosent consider his skills actually 'playing it'. ). We just have a lot in common.

Max: I would have to say I'm most like John. Before he got married to that Cynthia chick. I mean, he was all about rock and roll, and beer, and girls, and all the cool stuff that I'm into. Then he got married and started wearing suits all the time…

Missy: There is NOTHING wrong with wearing suits all the time.

Max: Alright…

Jude: One time a girl told me I look like Paul McCartney. I don't think so. But maybe that's who I should pick.

Lucy: I'd like to think John. When he went revolutionary. But I don't want to compare myself to him, his fans get upset easily.

Missy: …Damn right, we do.

_. . . And here I am again. I love asking people questions. They make me more informed. ;)_

Questions for everyone! =D

Jude - I've seen your art style a lot, and it's pretty good. But they mostly consist of messy colorless sketches and abused strawberry splats. (No offense, but I do feel sorry for those strawberries. _) Have you considered taking up any other art style? Maybe even tried making comic strips? I think it would be awesome if you were a comic strip maker. X3

Lucy - Let me tell you, I really admire your efforts to stop the Vietnam War using peaceful methods. Peace is actually the one thing the world needs right now . . . John Lennon would be proud. X3 Anyways, are there any memorable experiences that you had while on the trail for peace? Maybe lend a helping hand or two? :)

Max - Okay, I know Vietnam was probably a whole nightmare for you (war is always a nightmare), but were there any positive things that happened to you while you were there? (Like go a bit of sightseeing, making new friends, finding hot girls, etc.)

Sadie - *fan hug* You and the Po Boys are awesome! XD Are you guys going to go on any tour soon? (Come to the Philippines! We have coconuts! XD)

Jojo - Why the heck did you do the 'repeat-everything-Sadie-sings' move? No offense, man, but it kinda ruined the song and drained a little of its coolness. :/ *brick'd*

Prudence - I'm currently writing a story about a circus, but strangely enough, I've never been to one. Seeing that you've worked in Mr. Kite's for some time, could you tell me how it's like working in the circus? Also a little info about circuses in general if you have any? (Aside from the fact that they're crazy-fun?)

And, a question for everyone - If you were an ice cream flavor, what would you be?

0_o Wow, I feel like an interviewer or something. XD Thanks!

_--Nature the DemiX Fangirl_

Jude: Comic strips? I don't know. I haven't seen a lot of them. I mean, Max has some lying around. It's not something that terribly intrests me too much… (thinks about the comment and feels slightly hurt) I just… I just paint my feelings, you know? … And I think that I would be chocolate.

Missy: That's okay. I love them.

Lucy: (reads her own question) Memorable expierences. As in good memories, or bad ones? Well… as for bad memories, there were a lot. Many of my friends were arrested. Most of them, actually. Jude was hurt pretty badly. He could've died. As for good memories… There was the one peaceful march we went with Prudence to. It was all good fun, when nothing mattered. We all listened to Paco, and things were going really well in life, you know? It was just fun. I'm pretty sure I'd be vanilla… (looks at Jude) Nothing goes better with chocolate than vanilla.

Max: (reads his) Postive things? In 'Nam? (groans) Well… there was this one girl. She drove one of the jeeps. She wasn't supposed to be there, obviously… But she was there, anyways. She was really, really hot. And when we were out far enough, she would let down her hair, because she had to hide it all up in a helmet. Just so people wouldn't know she was a girl. She was so funny, and she always had a pack of cigarettes when everyone else was out. She didn't tell me her name, but she kept me going out there.

Missy: That's… surprisingly sweet, Max.

Sadie: Yes! We'll be going on tour hopefully sometime next summer. Philippines? Why not? Coconut lime is my favourite icecream, is that okay if I can be that?? I love coconuts.

Max: (mumbles) I hate coconuts.

Sadie: Oh, cheer up, Max.

Jojo: (reads his question) I don't really like remembering that kind of thing. It was a stupid move, I know, I shouldn't have done it. I want to forget about it, you know?

Prudence: The circus is great fun, as long as there isn't any animals. We made Mr. H and Mr. K let most of the animals free after we saw what they did to them. It's horrible. (cheers up a little) And if I were to be any flavour, I would be bubblegum. The blue kind with the pink swirls. There's so many colours…

Missy: Max, how about you? What flavour of icecream would you be?

Max:. .. Mint chocolate chip.

Missy: Why?

Max: (thinks) I don't know. I like the way it looks. The way it tastes.

Missy: (nods.) Good reasons. We've got four more questions, and then maybe our reviewers will start leaving VIRTUAL PRESENTS (hint hint)

_Kisses to Max and Jude and Hugs for everyone else. Max don't you dare grow that stupid mustache back!  
I have a question for Jude and one for Max. Max did you realy just start singing 'hey Jude' in that bar? Jude how the hell did you know he was singing 'hey Jude' in that bar?_

From 'Max needs to shave'

Max: Seriously. First, Lucy rips up my favourite stuffed animal. THEN, Sadie's going to go away to some coconut town when I HATE COCONUTS. And NOW, people are making fun of my moustache, AGAIN! Even in the persons penname! I frankly feel insulted! (folds arms) And by the way, I wrote the song for Jude _before_ he was deported. I just brought it up again when I missed him one day. How am I supposed to know he was singing it at the same time??

Missy: Calm down… (joking)

Max: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, GET THE NEXT QUESTION!

Missy: Okay, okay…

_Kisses to Max and Jude and hugs to everyone else once again! I have another question for Maxy. Why are you afriad of cats?_

From 'Max needs to shave' (again).

Max: …There's reasons.

Lucy: Is there.

Max: Yes, there is.

Lucy: Like what?

Max: Well… they have claws. And they can _scratch_ you with them. And sharp teeth! And they're all gross, they lick themselves!

Jude: (laughs)

Max: shut UP man, I'm serious!

Jude: Sorry mate.

Max: …I… They… Jude… Just get on with the next question.

_First off, many kisses to Jude and JoJo, and many other things to Maxwell. -winks-_

ANYWAYS,

My question is for everyone [You included Missy.]:

Do you have any unusual fears?

xoxo  
Kel (TheKillerKelli)

Max: I don't have any unusual ones.

Lucy: …cats?

Max: I have REASONS for that!!

Lucy: okay, okay…

Jude: I'm kind of afraid of paper cuts and all that. I hate seeing my own blood. It's so often though, and it usually makes me quite dizzy.

Missy: I can stand my own blood, it's just other peoples that drives me crazy. I'm afraid of those giant things they have at the doorways of stores and stuff, the ones that beep like crazy if you've stolen something. Those CREEP ME OUT. I'm always afraid they'll start beeping at me.

Lucy: I'm kind of afraid of telephone booths. It's always been a fear since I was little. It's such a small space, and I can barely breathe, you know? Maybe I'm a little claustrophobic, I don't know.

Sadie: This might sound a little ridiculous, but I'm afraid of large crowds coming to see us perform. Singing gives me… the biggest adrenaline rush ever, and sometimes, if the crowd is big enough, I'll get so nervous that I'll throw up before the show starts.

Everyone (but Jojo, a very supportive boyfriend) : Ew.

Jojo: I'm terrified of guns. I mean, it's natural, because everyone is, but I'm especially terrified. I cant even look at one if it's on TV. I grew up with them, pretty much, and there were so many people trying to convince me to use one, but I cant even look at them now. I'm scarred and scared for life.

Prudence: Well, I used to be afraid of cows. Just because they were so big, and strong. They were kind of creepy, too, with their utters and their four stomachs. But I'm not too scared of them now. They're just as cool as any other animal.

Missy: Max?

Max: I have none.

Missy: …ok, Max.

_Kisses to Lucy. Hugs to everyone else._

To everyone: If you could be any animal in the whole world, what would you be and why?  
Another one for everyone: Who is your favorite superhero?

From Freebird87.

Lucy: Thank you. (accepts kisses, ignores looks from Jude) I saw you accept those other ones. Just because I'm not in the room dosent mean I can't see you!

Jude: (looks away, blushes)

Prudence: I would be a butterfly. They have so many colours, and they can fly wherever they want to. And my favourite superhero is Bubbles! The powerpuff girl. (Smiles)

Max: I would be a fucking lion!! (stands) I mean, seriously, couldn't you picture me being a lion?

Everyone: (laughs)

Max: I think that I like Spider-man the best. Just because he can freakin' spin webs and shit.

Jude: I would like to be a squirell of some sort, I think.

Max: (cracks up)

Jude: Well?

Max: Na, that's cool man. .. .. … HAHAHA!

Jude: I just think how it's cool, the way they're so quick, and the way they can run up 90 degree angles. They're pretty clever. And I like Batman, I think. He's the one with the facepaint, right?

Max: That's the JOKER, wise one. And why the hell did you pick _Batman?_ He has NO super powers.

Jude: Oh. Is the Joker a superhero?

Max: No. Did you _watch_ the movie?

Jude: …no.

Max: (sighs) Some people will never know.

Sadie: I wanna be… (thinks) A FISH.

Missy: Why?

Sadie: (laughs) so kids like Max can make little dolls out of it!!

Max: It wasn't a DOLL, It was a STUFFED ANIMAL!

Everyone: (laughs, despite Max's reasoning)

Max: (folds arms)

Sadie: As for superheros? Maybe… the Little Mermaid…

Max: Aw, come on.

Everyone: (but there is no stopping the uncontrollable laughter)

Missy: SEVENTEEN PAGES?!?!? It's time for me to go. I've worked three hours on this, now I think that we all need some more questions! 'Ask Us' is BACK, just in time for the new year. All for the LOW, LOW price of… FREE! Hit it, guys!

Everyone: (starts to do a corny song-and-dance move to a lame commercial song. Use your imagination)

Missy: SEND EM IN.


End file.
